ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 the flood
Professor Scam Chapter 5: The Flood "AHH!" Ed, Edd, and Eddy yelled as Colin carried them across the sewers at incredible speeds. Their faces were stretching even! "WHHEEEE!" Colin yelled, before he accidently moved off the solid land, and began to sink as he ran in the water. "O-oh," he said, realizing his mistake. "GET ME ON LAND!" Eddy yelled, his voice echoing. "GOT IT!" Colin yelled, throwing the three Eds onto the cement side road, which was beginning to flood. "GOOD LORD! THE SEWER'S BEGINNING TO FLOOD ALREADY!" Edd yelled, trying to climb out of the water, Colin thought, grabbed the three, and raced out of the sewers. He ran into the base of theirs, and quickly sealed the door to the sewers. "Colin, you did something smart!" Eddy yelled in amazement. "Congratulations!" "I LIKE WAFFLES!" Colin yelled out of nowhere, bobbing up and down. "We need an airlock like in Star Wars!" Ed yelled, seeing the resemblance of their base and a Star Wars space ship. "That's not a bad idea, Ed," Edd said happily. "That way if we built something allowing us to sneak in through the flooded sewers we could!" "Then get to work, I'll be planning our first strike," Eddy said, rubbing his hands together and walking away… XxxxX Three hours later when the airlock was complete, the sewers would have reached the base's entrance without the two doors. Luckily, they were there, and the Eds were now in the Professor Scam Outfits. "I've taken the liberties of creating three weapons for each of us," Edd said as Colin was right now running through the flooded sewers in joy. "Eddy, I've constructed you a vibrosword, which has an end that vibrates enough to cut through nearly anything weaker than steel," Edd said, giving Edd the sword. It was long, whippy, like a butter knife. A button was on it, to turn the vibration on. Edd took out a pair of gloves. "Ed, I've constructed you a pair of gloves that can be used as an extra pair of arms that follow your hands' movements,," Edd said, giving the gloves to Ed. They were black, and Ed put them on as Eddy swung his sword, battling foes not there. "As for myself, I constructed a mind-gauntlet that lets me read brain waves and modify them," Edd said, taking out a helmet and putting it on. "These are cool-o, Double D!" Eddy yelled in amazement of the sheer coolness of these weapons. "They sure are!" Ed said, grabbing a tea cup on the other side of the room, with his glove that floated back to him. "Why thank you, I made them for our use," Edd said, before a light flashed on the computer, and a voice said something. "Thank you for freeing me, Earthmen. I will visit you soon," the demonic voice said, chilling the spine of Edd, sending shivers down Eddy's, but strangely only getting the word "cool!" out of Ed. "Ed-d-d-dy, did you hear that?" Edd asked in fear, unaware of the fact he had freed an ancient evil. "I sure did, Double D," Eddy said, still feeling tremendous fear. He shook. "It was cool!" Ed yelled happily. "Just like Hades in "I am HADES!"" Ed yelled happily, referring to a movie of his. Suddenly, they heard a clunking metal, water, water drain, and a voice. An all too happy voice. The inner airlock opened, and Colin burst in happily. "I HEARD IT TOO!" he yelled in joy. "You did?" Edd asked, confused. "Oh my, that means that our computer network is connected! Colin is connected to our audio!" "Dang dirty robot was eavesdropping!" Eddy yelled in anger. "I'm not dirty! I cleaned myself!" Colin yelled happily, before scuttling off in random again. "I hate that robot," Eddy muttered as he walked to the elevator. "WAIT!" Edd yelled, stepping in front of Eddy. "They'll know your back!" Eddy thought about this for a while, and in the end agreed with Edd. "OK, Double D, then what do we do?" "We send a mini-probe to check the cul-de-sac out before hand, then map out our plans and where the kids are," Edd explained. "Buttered toast," Ed said happily, as he put a piece of bread in a toaster. "We have cooking appliances?" Eddy yelled in shock. "Why yes, Eddy, we do," Edd said happily. "We're a self-dependent base; I reactivated the old electric power plant for us even. We won't need any outside help!" he said happily, unknowingly naming a fanfic of Ed, Edd, n Eddy. "So we could live here forever?" Eddy asked, in wonder. "Until we die, yes. Unless a nuclear explosion knocks our power supply out," Edd said, nodding. DING! A piece of toast shot into the air, Ed caught it, and slapped a knife on it, and buttered it. "YUM!" he yelled happily, eating his toast. "Small things amuse small minds, I suppose," Edd laughed, before walking into a room with technological equipment to make a mini-probe bot… XxxxX "This is where the sound went!" Jonny yelled, running into the junkyard, Nazz and Kevin following. He held Plank in his hands. "It had to be in the sewers, but they don't run here, do they?" Kevin asked, looking around. "I don't know, Kevin, but Jonny's right, it went towards the junkyard," Nazz said, looking around. They saw piles of trash everywhere, and eventually found two piles very close together, hiding an elevator. They never found the elevator though. "What's that noise?" Kevin asked, hearing a weird, humming noise. "I-I don't know, but it's scarring me," Nazz said, looking around nervously. "Nazz, stay close, if anything attacks I don't want you to get hurt," Kevin said, as Jonny looked behind a pile of junk, and Nazz listened, and hid by Kevin, who hugged her. "Guys, you won't believe this, but there's a floating ball with a dollar sign on the side," Jonny said, running towards them. "The only guy I know with dollar signs on everything is Eddy, and he's too dumb to have a robot," Kevin said. "What about Professor Scam? That guy in a costume two years ago?" Nazz asked, remembering Professor Scam. "I don't even remember who that was," Kevin said, trying to remember who it was that Professor Scam was. "We have to tell the others, Professor Scam is back!" Jonny yelled, unknowingly being heard by Eddy. And the mini-probe bot. "Cul-de-sac found," it said, following the three. XxxxX "They know… the war begins tomorrow," Eddy said, as light hit his face… Category:Chapters